halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Miranda Keyes/Archive
seperation from arbiter, johnson, and miranda how come 343 does not apear in halo 3 until the the 6th level even though he was with johnson, miranda, and the arbiter at the end of halo 2? he stayed with rtas vadum to help fight the flood and give advise. Miranda Keyes/Halo figures They should make a Keyes action figure, shouldn't they? question? how do the Arbiter, Johnson, and miranda get back to earth from delta halo and how come in halo three you dont find 343 guilty spark until the 5th level because at the end of the second game he was with the arbiter, johnson and miranda When does it say that Chief and Keyes have a sibling-like relationship? the whole "mother of Miranda" thing is absurd, remove it over and out, --SPARTAN-077(Talk) 02:20, 23 May 2007 (UTC) hey someones mixing up there facts my guess is that the person was reading a certain fanfic meh--Plasmatag 00:13, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Everyone DOES know that she's holding an M6G pistol and an M90 shotgun in the trailer...right??? Poison headcrab 21:44, 11 July 2007 (UTC) yeah i noticed that. if she can DW a shotgun and pistol, why cant MC? :I think its just for affect because in reality would be next to impossible to DW a shotgun and pistol -- MCDBBlits 19:26, 17 July 2007 (UTC) Does it really sound plausible that (even in the early script) she would betray MC by strapping a bomb to him and shoving him down a hole? Sounds kinda lame.--DanTheTall93 23:27, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :Miranda may have been a different character entirely at this point, and remember that Jason Jones was probably feeling kind of bitter towards women at that point. -The Dark Lord Azathoth 02:10, 27 July 2007 (UTC) The article says that in Halo 3, Miranda's a captain. Perhaps of her ship (currently crashed...), but her rank is still Commander. Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net '' 22:41, 26 August 2007 (UTC) miranda seemed to gain some weight...lol something i thought i'd point out haha Hollywood 08:42, 22 September 2007 (UTC) What I dont understand is: How in the world did she, Johnson and Arbiter ever make it back to Earth? I didnt read Halo: Uprising, so maybe the answer was in there. But if it wasn't, then how? Kap2310 22:15, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Rtas 'Vadum was capturing that ship, remember? He must have been successful, rallied some Covenant ships to head to Earth and brought the Arbiter, Johnson, Miranda, and Guilty Spark with him. The ship he captured, is likely, in my opinion to be the Shadow of Intent. Who knows, it's likely that the Arbiter, the Elites and the Humans had to work together to board it afterwards. Gruntyking117 04:18, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Posibility of Keyes in future Halo sequel? Her body was rescued by Johnson, Is it possible that a AI construct could have been made from her mind. A future Halo (not that i expect to see one this game generation) could feature her bringing the MC and cortana up to speed as to whats gone on in the UNSC since there dispearence? Miranda's Mother Has anyone taken a look at the Halo 3 instruction manual yet? Anyone taken a look at the pictures of Cortana and Miranda? Notice a resemblance? If Cortana was created from Dr. Halsey's flash-cloned brain, I think this adds fuel to the speculation fire that Dr. Halsey is Miranda's mother. I am not having anymore specualtions of her mother, it's pathetic. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 12:59, 5 October 2007 (UTC) I would have to agree that Halsey is Miranda's mother. It's quite evident in the novels that feelings are shared between Keyes and Halsey. It just makes sense. There is nothing in any of the novels indicating that the relationship between Catherine Halsey and Jacob Keyes were anything more than friendship. "Evident" implies there is actual evidence. There is none. If anything, evidence points to the contrary. The doctor is a very busy woman, hardly having any time to subject herself to pregnancy. To add to that, the doctor would suddenly have had to overcome an overwhelming sense of guilt towards her SPARTANs to even think of having a child of her own. To have a child and abandon her to Keyes without any contact whatsoever would simply reinforce her guilt. Besides, there is no reason to hide the identity of Miranda Keyes' mother. Miranda's already dead, anyway. CipherCero 20:05, September 2, 2009 (UTC) I would just like to add a bit of a counterpoint to the whole "no time, overwhelming guilt, abandoning her to Keyes" argument. Although this is good speculation, it's still speculation, not evidence. For example, I say that because Halsey hadn't actually recruited any children for the project while she was seeing Keyes, any guilt would have been virtually nonexistent. Plus, we're talking about the person who dreamed up the Spartan IIs to begin with! Guilt is hardly seems to be a factor when it comes to Dr. Halsey. As for a the whole not having time to be pregnant thing...it's the future, so I'm sure pregnancy isn't really much of a hindrance due to future drugs. Plus, she's a highly talented doctor needed for her brain (that is, I doubt she would have to strain herself physically during pregnancy). I think she could easily handle a pregnancy while working on any pre-Spartan II projects. Lastly, I think the that abandoning Miranda to Keyes isn't exactly the right way to put it...after all, her work is highly secretive. ONI wouldn't allow Halsey to raise Miranda no matter how you look at it, so Halsey would have known from the beginning that she couldn't raise any children. Keyes on the other hand wouldn't have been particularly busy at that point in the Halo timeline (as far as we know) and could have easily raised Miranda in her early years. Halsey wouldn't feel any real guilt to speak of; Halsey obviously wouldn't be able to raise her given her line of work, and Miranda would get to be raised by her father. The biggest speculative evidence I can provide in support of the Halsey/Keyes pairing would be that Miranda's mother is never mentioned anywhere; the books, the games, anything. The only excuse I can think of for why she isn't mentioned is because she died, and Keyes is so saddened by his lover's death that he never dwells on it even for a second. However, I still think that even that would be mentioned somewhere. Long story short, the fact that Miranda's mother's identity is so secretive is in and of itself the best evidence supporting Halsey as the parent. After all, ONI wouldn't want that information public, would they? AfroRyan 05:38, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Johnson and Keyes When Keyes died, Johnson was slowly stroking her body and looking like he lost something special to him... what do you guys think... I have 2 things. 1. Johnson lost another Keyes and therefore remembered her father 2. Johnson and Keyes had a WAY more than professional relationship... which is unlikely... AJ 01:41, 10 October 2007 (UTC) I think you're merely suggesting Johnson is actually in love with Miranda Keyes. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:47, 10 October 2007 (UTC) Yeah basically. AJ 21:21, 10 October 2007 (UTC) I have thought of that, but I don't think MK actually register it. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:19, 11 October 2007 (UTC) I would reckon Johnson's feelings over his death is linked to the Jacob's death. Twice he tasked himself with the protection of a beloved commander and might blame himself for both of their deaths. In Halo CE he might feel guilty that he did not recognize the foreboding signs in the area and allow Keyes to come and become infected. Also Johnson is getting on in his years and would be cradle robbing essentially the daughter of a friend of equal age. In the Audio Commentary of the Halo 2 cutscenes on the Legendary Edition of Halo 3, the developers joked that Johnson and Miranda were to have a "thing". Of course when it was suggested in the offices, it was suggested as a joke, just as it was in the commentary. I think it has more to do with the fact that he couldn't protect two famous military leaders/he became a quasi-father figure to Miranda during the war. Gruntyking117 04:14, 2 January 2008 (UTC) I'll go with that. Hey, did the Master Chief's shoulders seem kinda slumped when he was looking at them? My TV's too small to tell. User:Imperialscouts Yeah, they did, actually. Gruntyking117 02:04, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Hmm...I wonder...do any of you think that means anything? (Sorry, I'm bored and need to look at evey possible and improbable thing in the game.) I think MC feels horrible too, just like Johnson... failing to save the Keyes family sort of thing. User:Imperialscouts :Yeah, it does. It simply means that Master Chief was sad. It was evident in his body language - and even more so when SgtMaj. Johnson was killed. I've no doubt in my mind that he had shed some tears over both of their deaths. '''Smoke' My pageMy talk 13:48, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Hey guys, this has nothing to do with this, but i knocked her down, like sgnt johnson and arbiter do, and started to teabag, and i hear "Chief, not here..." i swear to gosh this is real and not a joke User:Unggoy117 unless you want to tell me HOW to knock her down (because she is invincible) I won't think you are telling the truth User:Imperialscouts Relationship w/ Johnson I'm pretty sure his grief was due to failing to protect both father and daughter. As for Halsey being her mother, I guess its possible, but I highly doubt it. Don113 02:35, 30 January 2008 (UTC)Don113 I think they were in a relationship. How often does a commander of a ship abandon her crew to save only one soldier? And then when Johnson told her to shoot him, she couldn't. Then Johnson started to grieve and stroke her body...MaiL 02:45, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Sgt. Johnson, first of all, was an incredible asset to the UNSC. Just for that, he was worth saving, and it isn't surprising that Keyes would have hesitated to shoot him. It also wasn't just Johnson that was captured--he and his whole squad were captured by the Covenant. To add to that, Truth was about to activate the array with any human soldier conveniently within reach--which Truth could use to activate the array. There were several reasons to come after him. Johnson didn't "stroke" anything, either. He closed her eyes. He grieved not only his commanding officer, but the daughter of yet another great leader that he had to watch die. You're all just perverts with weird fantasies so you see what you want to see, so you imply every romantic relationship you could possibly think of and stretch events until they fit your skewed perceptions. CipherCero 20:11, September 2, 2009 (UTC) The halo array was about to wipe out her entire species, I think her acts were rational.HALOnapster 01:20, 5 July 2008 (UTC) The fact that she couldn't shoot him, is because, this might be a bomb for you, he was her friend, and might possibly look upon him as father like figure after the death of her own father. And Johnson most likelly stroke her body because of that, and as mentioned above, feeling bad about not managing to protect her. Honestly, someone can feel sad for someone of the opposite gender and it not mean anything. If one of my female friends dies, and I cry, it doesn't mean that I was in love with her. Also, while Johnson may have witnessed many deaths, and caused many, this one hit closer to home with him. Like other people have said, she was a respected commander that he couldn't protect, and the daughter of another respected commander that he failed to protect. This was also a person that he knew, and not just some nameless marine. Precurser 05:06, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Rank insignia mishap So, Miranda is a commander, the rank equivalent to the rank of lieutenant colonel in the Marine Corps. Both ranks feature a silver oak leaf as the rank's insignia. The ranks of major and lieutenant commander have gold oak leafs. If you look on Miranda's collar in Halo 3 (I don't know if it's the same in Halo 2, haven't tried to check), as well as the image on the article, her insignia is of a gold oak leaf, not a silver. This would indicate she's a lieutenant commander, rather than commander. 22:15, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Would a lieutenant commander referred to as commander? (Like Master Chief instead of Master Chief Petty Officer.) And the ranking system may have changed. User:Imperialscouts :Well, I read on Wikipedia (which isn't a reliable source, as with all wikis) that in the USMC, soldiers are referred to by their full rank. For example, instead of calling a gunnery sergeant a sergeant, they'd usually be called by their full rank, "gunnery sergeant". Though, it is 545 years in the future, and ranks and insignia could've been changed many times. 00:31, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::We aren't soldiers, we're Marines. Secondly, you're right, we do call them by their full rank. We have our own informal names for some of them, but none of them involve calling them something that is actually below their rank (such as calling anyone above the grade of Sergeant a Sergeant). Smoke My pageMy talk 13:36, 26 February 2009 (UTC) ::Its unlikely that keyes was demoted between Halo 2 and Halo 3. However, it should be noted that there are two different symbols for each rank in the navy: Rank Symbols and shoulder boards. Note than all shoulder boards have a little gold trinked on them that resembles the gold leaf of a Major; perhaps you mistook what it actually was. --ED 00:35, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah well why would she be demoted? Cuz she had the guts to chase a Covenant carrier when no one else in the Home Fleet did? Cuz she made an attempt to beat the Prophets to the Index? What did she ever do to get demoted? And now of all times, when Earth is in severe danger? It'd better be a mistake, cuz if Miranda did get demoted, I will travel to the year 2552 and shoot the Admiral that did it. :::I'm no expert on the subject, but I believe that even Lieutenant Commanders are referred to as "Commander" informally. Specops306, ''Kora '' 01:16, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::::That is correct, but im reasonably sure that Keyes is a full commander. --ED 04:16, 6 February 2008 (UTC) In this image from Halo 2 (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States_Navy_officer_rank_insignia), you can see that she has silver oak leaves, indicating a full commander, as do the three gold stripes of equal length. I think Bungie just got it wrong, just like Capt. Keyes in Halo:CE.--Eion 06:27, 13 March 2008 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I really think that Miranda's a full commander, and that Bungie just made (another) mistake with Halo 3. If she was a Lt. Cdr, I'm sure they would have called her that at least once. I mean, if they have time to say "Sergeant Major" to Johnson, they could say "Lieutenant Commander" to Miranda. We can't just start making drastic changes due to small details. Miranda Keyes in Halo 3 has a collar insignia, shoulder boards and sleave insignia. It is speculated that since she has a gold oak leaf, the insigna for a Lt. Commander, that she might have been demoted. If that were the case, you would think it would be reflected in her other rank insignia. Three gold stripes, however, is the proper count for a Commander. Likely they just goofed up on the collar device. This is another case similar to Jacob Keyes having O-3 insignia (Captain in EVERY other branch of service) as opposed to O-6 insignia (Captain in the Navy). :So the only evidence for calling her a LCDR is the gold insignia on her collar in Halo 3? While the evidence for her being a CDR is her shoulder boards in both Halo 2 and Halo 3 in addition to her collar insignia in Halo 2? It seems pretty clear that she's a full Commander and not a Lieutenant Commander based on the evidence given. -- Lord Hyren 19:34, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Death 1, Why kill her? They could have just have easily gone with a wound that puts her out of the rest of the game, rather than flat out kill her. Even cripple her from the waist down or something. 2, Truth kills her? Truth was a naive... whatever he was, but yet they make him kill her. I would have been happier if a brute killed her. 3, She died trying to save Johnson, which was in vain since he DID die, which also makes me mad. Why kill off Johnson, he was COOL, and death at the hands of ORACLE! And just before the game ends? 4, Her death was not needed because it really did not impact the story at all. Immediately after she died they skipped to Truth and Gravemind...never bringing her up again... So, In total, killing her was unnecessary, or they could have at least given her a better death (let her kill more brutes first, or have someone else kill her). Does anyone agree? And if you don't...say so but don't be obnoxious about it. Wrong place for this. D1134 03:31, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Killing off everyone's favorite characters adds to the drama of the story. Very common story technique. Capt. Daget J. Sparrow 02:49, 8 June 2009 (UTC) It helps save Bungie the trouble of finding her another voice actress. *badumtish* Seriously though, I assume they killed her simply because she was the most unpopular character. She had few fans in Halo 2, and she didn't really do much in Halo 3 to warrant any new ones. I think it's a combination of that and what Daget mentioned above. They simply took the easy way out and essentially wrote her out of the story. You might even say that she was put in the ole' refrigerator. AfroRyan 06:21, 10 September 2009 (UTC) :It was said in an interview that in the original Halo 3 script nobody died. So, all the deaths they put in have no affect on the story.--Sangheili Commando 021: Fluffball Gato 04:45, October 28, 2009 (UTC) can we not have that quote? seriously. the "to war" line is probably the only truly bad line in the halo series. everyone i know cracks up when she says it. :Yea, she sounds kind of stupid when she says it, but it's her best quote. Speaks volumes about her character, though doesn't it? XD - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 10:55, November 21, 2009 (UTC) something special in the game when keyes says "ive got something special for you" the way she says it sounds almost sexual. could someone correct me and put it into context?